


unbearably drunk

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/F, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, awkward young adults and misunderstandings, izakaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: misaki wakes up in a haze on a sunny sunday morning
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	unbearably drunk

The sun shone brightly on a beautiful Sunday morning in Tokyo. Birds sang and various people could be heard loitering outside on this comfortably warm day, an unusual occurrence for the late winter.

By all accounts, today was a perfect day.

And on this perfect day, Misaki Okusawa was miserable.

Sunlight hit Misaki's face in the perfect angle to awaken her from her slumber. It would've been a gentle morning, if not for the throbbing headache hitting her like a truck. She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, the noise coming out of her mouth hoarse and quiet. Her throat ached, her head was pounding, her stomach turned...

God, she's never drinking that much ever again.

She could barely remember what happened last night. She went out for some drinks, and then… nothing. The rest of her memories either didn't exist or were buried under the haze of hangover. Even trying to recall fuzzy details was just making the headache worse. Or maybe the sound of running water from the kitchen area happened to hit in just the right way to make her head throb.

Maybe both.

...Oh damn, she better have not left the faucet on all night. Her water bill would suffer for that, and she was already struggling on her student budget as it was.

She climbed out of bed, eyes still shut to avoid any more pain. She felt around for her slippers, but gave up after not immediately finding them. They were probably still near the entrance. Sighing, she slowly began walking to the kitchen.

"Ow!" Misaki recoiled as her head knocked into something solid. The hell? Had she gotten her direction mixed up? No, she knew her old run-down apartment like the back of her hand. She's navigated blindly in her apartment many times before.

She slightly opened an eye, trying to avoid any sudden pain. It was… a wall? Hold on, Misaki's apartment was a tiny studio with no separate rooms, there shouldn't be a wall so close to the bed anyway—

Her eyes open wide. Her head snaps around to look at the room (and she immediately regrets the sudden movement).

This… isn't her apartment.

She stumbled out of the room as quickly as her hangover would allow. She leaned out to see a familiar kitchen and living area. And standing near the sink was a very familiar drummer.

“O-Oh, Misaki-chan! You're awake!”

Misaki stared at her blankly.

Kanon was standing in the kitchen. A kitchen that was very much not Misaki’s kitchen. She quickly glanced around her. A familiar couch, television, and bean bag chair shaped like a jellyfish (a birthday gift from Kokoro) gave her enough information to understand that she was currently in Kanon’s apartment.

“Ah, g-good morning, Misaki-chan!” Kanon smiles at her. That smile, though small, shined even stronger than the sun.

Misaki blinked. “Mm… Mornin’?”

“Um, sorry, food isn’t ready yet… Do… Do you mind waiting?”

Robotically, Misaki nodded, shuffled from the bedroom door to the couch, and fell onto it like a rock. She quickly sank into the soft cushions. She gazed quietly at the surrounding area. The bean bag looked even more comfortable, she should’ve chosen that.

Her gaze catches something colorful near the television. Sitting together are two felt dolls: a well-made light-blue jellyfish sitting next to a slightly misshapen Michelle. Kanon had been getting better and better at felting, though she still sometimes made a few mistakes. It added to its charm, Misaki thought.

“H-Here you are!” The sound of a plate set before her broke her out of her stupor.

Misaki looks at her breakfast. Fried eggs, sausages, and some toast. It looks delicious…!

But even more appealing than all of that at the moment was sitting next to the plate. A tall glass of water, thank the gods! Misaki reached for that first.

After chugging the entire glass, she looked over to Kanon, who had taken a seat on the opposite side of the couch. She caught a glimpse of Kanon staring at her, face slightly blushed. It took a second before Kanon realized what she was doing and let out a small "Fue!" and turned away.

 _That's… weird_.

"Kanon-san?" Misaki reached out.

"Ah! Yes?!" Kanon's face grew a deeper red as she leaned away from Misaki.

Misaki felt a stab in her chest. She slowly retracted her hand. "Is… is everything okay?"

Kanon's jerked nods and lasting silence told Misaki all she needed to know.

"...Was it about last night?"

Kanon flinched, and Misaki’s stomach turned. This time, it wasn’t from the alcohol.

“Kanon-san…” Misaki looked down, staring at the food on her plate left completely untouched. “I’m sorry, I…”

“...S-Sorry?”

Misaki nodded. “I was just…” She shook her head, her hand massaging her temple. “...gods, I was so drunk last night, I honestly don’t remember a thing that happened. It’s all a blank up until I woke… up...”

Misaki turned back to look at Kanon, and her words trailed off.

Kanon looked back at her, staring at her in wide-eyed confusion. Tears trailed down silently, flowing with what seemed to be no end.

Kanon, her closest friend (and maybe even more?), was crying in front of her, and it was all because of what she had said or done in a drunken haze. This was the worst situation she could have found herself in. What kind of terrible friend was she, to bring someone as bright and wonderful as Kanon to such a state?!

Misaki shook her head, breaking herself out of that self-pitying haze. Damage control. She needed to run damage control.

“N-No, wait! I’m sorry, um!” Misaki’s hand extended out and retracted awkwardly. Without knowing how badly she’d screwed this up, she had no idea whether it would be welcome for her to make contact or if it would make things even worse. “W-Whatever happened yesterday, I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean it, there’s now way I would!”

Kanon brought her hand over her mouth, stifling a sob.

“I… I’m sorry Misaki-chan, I…” Kanon muttered between sobs. “I just… I need to…”

Kanon lifted herself off the couch, turning away as she ran off into the hall. Misaki reached out, trying to stop her, but it was then that her hungover decided to rear its ugly head again. She winced, and by then the slam in the hallway ended that conversation.

“Ugh…” Misaki flopped onto the couch, gripping her head. The headache from last night’s shenanigans had nothing on how much pain her heart felt. What the hell had even happened last night?! What had her dumb ass done to make Kanon hate her _that_ much?!

“...Okay.” Misaki took a deep breath. All she had to do was… remember! That couldn’t be that hard, right?

Deep breaths. In and out… good, okay.

Now…

Remember!

…

“Ugh!” She slammed her head onto the cushion in frustration, causing her even more pain. There was nothing there. All she could remember was feeling really frustrated all day, and then texting one of her group chats inviting them to drink.

Most everyone was busy doing their own things…

...Except.

Frantically, Misaki began to pat herself down. Her phone. Where is her phone?!

Luckily, the damned thing was still in her pants pocket. She pushed the home button… and nothing.

Of course. Of course it would be dead!

She held down the power button. “Please, drunk me, tell me you had at least _some_ brain cells left in you…!”

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief when the phone blinked to life. It looks like she had turned it off at some point in the night, leaving her with a little over half battery left.

Ignoring any notifications that popped up after booting up, she quickly scrolled through her contact list on LINE and hit the call button.

Each ring brought her more and more dread. “Please… please pick up!”

A click. And then from the phone speaker, a groggy voice.

_"…the hell calls nowadays, and on a goddamn Sunday—"_

"Ichigaya-san!"

_"... oh, Okusawa-san. Didn't expect this, thought you'd be out like a light all day."_

"What happened last night?!"

Misaki heard an irritated grumbling from the other side of the line. _"Geez, do you not remember? You were piss drunk, so I guess it isn't that much of a surprise. It was pretty hilarious, in hindsi—"_

"Look, you can roast me all you want later, just tell me what happened first!"

Arisa paused, her jovial tone completely gone. _"... what the hell's going on?"_

"Please."

There was a long, drawn out sigh. _"Fine. Lemme see… we met up for drinks after my band practice at the usual place…"_

* * *

Misaki slammed another empty stein down on the table. “Five years! Can you believe it??? Five damn years and still not one clue about the bear!”

Arisa sighed, leaning over her own drink. “Sure can, Okusawa-san. You've only mentioned it every single time we drink.”

Misaki didn't usually get this drunk on their weekly meetups. The two of them were responsible drinkers 90% of the time, but they both had a habit of going a bit overboard when saddled with a lot of stress. The last time this happened was a month ago, when Arisa had a particularly difficult time with her biology professor. Today, however, seemed to be Misaki's turn at the hopeless drunk role. Arisa knew the moment she started going into how dumb her bandmates were that she'd passed the point of no return.

Arisa touched some buttons on the small console at their table before going back to listening to the poor drunk.

“... shoulda jumped ship before I got attached. Dumb stooges. Gotta fix all their problems, all the time. I hate that I like them.”

“Cheers, I'll drink to that.” Arisa took another shot of sake. “We're morosexuals now. ...Platonically, at least.”

Misaki hummed in agreement. “I couldn't just _leave_ though. Leave Kanon like that? With _them_? No way. That perfect angel deserves the world…”

Ah, there it is, the tell-tale sign of hammered Okusawa: no honorifics for her crush—

> **_“H-Hey hold on, she’s not my—”_ **
> 
> **_“Look, do you want me to tell you what happened, or not?”_ **
> 
> **_“...Ugh, fine, go on.”_ **
> 
> **_“Thank you.”_ **

Arisa prepared for the lovestruck phase, but instead of continuing her rant with how cute she thought Kanon was (platonically, she _swears_ ), Misaki's shoulders slumped. With a grunt, she grabbed the empty stein and tipped it almost vertically, desperately drinking up any drops of lukewarm beer left.

Arisa wondered at first why she drove herself to this state, but she couldn't get anything out of sober Misaki, or even buzzed Misaki. Perhaps drunk Misaki would be more honest with her.

The waiter came by with a shochu highball for Arisa, as well as some fries for them both. She took a fry before getting into it.

“Not gonna gush about your crush today?” Arisa smirked.

“Not a crush…” Misaki mumbled back. She dragged a finger through the condensation on the table. “It's just… it's dumb.”

“Not dumb enough, seeing as you're busy sulking about it. Come on, let it out. You'll feel better, I swear.”

Misaki sighed. “I saw Kanon and Shirasagi-senpai while they were hanging out. And, I mean. I've seen them do that before, so it's whatever. But Kanon always looks so happy when she's around her. And she deserves to be happy! I bet Shirasagi-senpai takes her out to really nice places with that lucrative actress money. They probably go to five-star cafes or to fancy spas on their dates.”

“Dates? Are they going out?”

Misaki stared down at the table.

“...I need another drink.”

“ _No_ you don't.” Arisa grabbed her hand before it reached the touch screen. “I bet you can barely walk right now! Now come on. Let it out.”

Misaki pulled her hand back with a huff. “...Fine. I don't know. But Kanon will come back and talk about how great of a time she has with Shirasagi-senpai, and the way her face lights up, it's really cute but…”

“You think she likes her.”

Misaki merely groaned in response.

“You know you won't know until you ask her.”

“But that's basically, like, confessing to her. Why else would I care that she's with Shirasagi-senpai?”

“You've liked her for five years, you might as well tell her.”

Misaki paused, face crunched in deep thought.

“... You're right.”

“Of course I am, I'm a genius.”

“I’m… I'm gonna tell her right now.”

“... wait, what.”

“I'm gonna go confess right now!” Misaki repeated, with much more conviction.

“Whoa, hold on! Do you even know what time it is?! Besides, you've gotta be like 50% alcohol right now, there's no way you can—”

She leaned across the table and snatched the highball out of Arisa's reach.

“HEY, THAT'S MINE!”

Arisa's complaints fell on deaf ears as Misaki chugged the rest of the drink. Misaki stood up and darted to the front of the store to pay for her drinks, swaying dangerously all the way. Arisa followed behind.

“I'm paying… as thanks…”

“Like hell you are! You can't just go confess to her right now, especially not like this!”

But Misaki already picked up the change. The staff's energetic goodbyes were ignored as they both stormed out.

Suddenly, Misaki stopped. So suddenly, in fact, that Arisa ran into her, almost toppling the two over. “What the hell—”

“... I don't know how to get to Kanon-san's apartment from here.”

“... oh my god, you useless lesbian.” Arisa took Misaki’s hand and dragged her down the street. “Come on, you drunk idiot. Time to go home.”

She flagged down a taxi and shoved Misaki into the back seat. “Now, you're gonna tell the nice driver your address, go home, and sleep this off, alright?”

Misaki nodded.

“Good night, Okusawa-san.”

“Good night. And, Ichigaya-san? Thanks.”

Arisa huffed, a tired smile on her face. “You're welcome. Go get 'er, tiger. Tomorrow.”

The door closed. The driver looked over his shoulder and asked where to go.

Arisa watched Misaki give him an address, and the car sped off...

* * *

_“... Then I went off on my own to drink with some other people, and I just assumed you went home.”_ Arisa sighed.

“...”

 _“...You_ did _go home, right?”_

Misaki groaned.

 _“_ Right _?!”_

“...No. No I didn't. Of _course_ I didn’t.”

Misaki could hear Arisa hand smacking her forehead over the phone. _“Are you fucking_ kidding _me?!”_

“Look, I was black-out drunk and _someone_ had to go and give my drunk ass a mission, what did you _think_ I would do?!”

_“Was really hoping you’d still have common sense. Won’t make that mistake again, knowing that your band really has infected you.”_

Misaki sighed. “I’ve made a terrible mistake. I’m screwed.”

Arisa scoffed. _“Don't exaggerate.”_

“...Kanon-san just locked herself in the toilet to cry.” She could even hear some of the muffled sobs, no matter how much she tried to tune them out for her own sanity.

_“...Shit, you really did screw up.”_

“Whatever happened last night, it hurt her more than anything. I’ve gotta figure this out, try to salvage it somehow. Maybe if I leave, she won’t hate me even more—”

_“It's impossible for Kanon san to hate you!”_

...Wait, that wasn’t Arisa’s voice. But it still sounded really familiar…

“...Wakamiya-san?”

Eve's voice rang out from the phone speaker. _“Good morning Misaki san!”_

"Good… morning?"

_"Arisa san! May I please speak with Misaki san?"_

_"Uh, yeah sure, I guess."_ Misaki heard the shuffling of fabric as the phone moved into Eve's hands.

_"As I said previously, Kanon san hating you is impossible! She often comes into the cafe with Chisato san and shares only kind words about you. She truly enjoys being with you!"_

Misaki felt her face turn red. "Uh… you mean the band, right? She enjoys being with the entire band."

_"Yes, the band. But she also talks about spending time with you! I cannot divulge the specifics, because it would go against the barista code of honor—"_

_"That's not a thing!"_

_"But I can assure you she would never dislike you!"_

"..."

_"I am unaware of what the issue is, but I believe if you are both honest with each other, you will find the correct path!"_

Be honest. "I… I'll try."

Misaki could practically hear Eve beaming on the other side. Once again she heard the phone move hands, and then Eve's voice rang out from the distance. _"I shall make us some coffee! Please wait there!"_

_"You heard her. Just be honest. Worst case, I'll be there to help you drink your problems away again."_

Misaki smiled. "Thanks, Ichigaya-san. You're a good friend."

_"Mm, w-whatever."_

"..."

_"..."_

"So. An idol—"

**> _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**

Misaki looked at her phone screen. The call was cut. Yeah, that was expected.

Now that the phone call was over, Misaki could hear the stifled sniffles loud and clear. Despite every brain cell in her head telling her to just leave, Misaki stood and walked towards the toilet door.

She lifted a hand to knock.

But stopped.

Instead, she turned and leaned on the door before slowly sliding down to sit right in front of it.

The noise of her movements were enough to catch Kanon's attention, as Misaki realized when she stopped hearing her cries.

Deep breath.

And go.

"Kanon-san."

No answer.

"Hey, I... um. If it's okay, can I just… talk? You don't have to say anything. Or listen. I could just leave. You can say if you want me to leave."

No answer.

"...Um, thanks. I'll just. Yeah." Misaki brought her knees up. "Ah, well. I was… well, I was really drunk last night. I don't remember a thing. I don't usually get like that, so I wasn't sure what I would do… I was afraid that I had done something to hurt you. And I would never want that.

"I don't know what I said last night, but you deserve the truth." Misaki leaned her head back on the door. "And here it is: I like you, Kanon-san. I've liked you for years. You've been the rock keeping me sane, supporting me through everything. I want nothing more than to hold you.. ah, and…

Misaki covered her face with a hand. "But I was afraid. You always talk about Shirasagi-senpai so fondly, I thought, maybe… you love her. And that's fine! You deserve the best! And I know I'm not the best. I mean, she's a famous actress and I'm just… I'm just me.

"I thought you knowing would be too much stress, and you'd worry about our friendship and the band, and…

"...I'm sorry. I'd still like to be friends, if that's okay. But I guess I should probably goUAHH?!"

Like the rug being pulled from under her, her back rest suddenly disappeared, causing Misaki to fall through the doorframe. Groaning, she lifted her hand off her face… to lock eyes with Kanon.

The two stayed frozen: with Misaki sprawled on the floor, and Kanon kneeled down looking at her.

"Misaki-chan… you dummy."

Misaki awaited her rejection.

Instead, a gentle hand rested on her cheek. Kanon got closer, and…

Her first kiss tasted of salty tears, with a hint of something sweet.

"All I've wanted was just you."

* * *

Misaki picked at the last remaining pieces of food, rolling a stray piece of egg around the plate with her fork.

Kanon sat next to her, leaning on her shoulder but both avoiding each other's gaze.

Misaki bit at her inner lip.

"Um… Kanon-san..."

Misaki felt Kanon nod against her shoulder.

“I know I probably shouldn’t worry about this, after what happened… and I’m really happy it did, don’t get me wrong! But um…” The fork stabbed into the small piece of egg. “I really want to know what I did last night.”

“Oh! Um…” Kanon fidgeted against her. “You came over around midnight, and… um…”

Kanon buried her face into Misaki’s shoulder. “...out...”

“...Sorry, what was that?”

“We… we made out. A lot.”

The fork fell from Misaki’s hand and clattered on the plate.

“You didn’t say anything, you just… kissed me. And I… I kissed back, I’m sorry!”

“N-No, no, it’s fine! I…” Misaki’s face burned with embarrassment before she muttered, “I like… kissing you…”

“Oh! Um…”

“Yeah…”

“And, and we went to the bed and made out more and…”

She couldn’t not ask. She had to. “Um… did we… well, y’know—”

“N-No!” Kanon squeaked after her outburst, putting both hands on her mouth.

“...Ah.”

“Y-You fell asleep before, um…”

Misaki leaned on Kanon’s head, letting out a sigh. Of relief? Who knows? The entire day was filled to the brim with complicated emotions, and that wasn’t even counting the consequences of her binge drinking the day before.

What are they now? How with this change the band dynamics? What will they tell their friends? Will Chisato skin her alive?

Misaki sighed. She didn’t want to think about things anymore.

“Kanon-san.”

“Misaki-cha— _Fuee_?!”

Misaki pulled Kanon closer to her. The two face each other, each with their own deep-red blush.

“I’m, um… starting to remember a bit, but… I think maybe it’ll jog my memory if we… well...”

Misaki gulped and slowly leaned closer. Kanon met her to share a chaste kiss.

“...would you like to continue from last night?” Kanon asked.

Misaki smiled. “I very much would.”

**Author's Note:**

> the bar is based on the local izakaya that is a part of a very cheap and popular chain. i would go there with my friend when the work day was too long and we needed to chill for a minute
> 
> also remember to drink water when getting drunk kids, cuz hangovers suck.


End file.
